Julian and Friends' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Julian and Friends' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is the seventh episode of the first season of the Chronicles of Kincaid. Plot In the prologue, told through stained glass windows, an old beggar woman arrives at the castle of a French prince. The woman asks for shelter from the cold, and in return, offers the young prince a rose. Repulsed by her appearance, the prince turns her away. The beggar warns him not to judge by appearances, but the Prince ignores her and shuts the door on her. The woman then throws off her disguise, revealing that she is a beautiful enchantress. The Prince tries to apologize, but she has already seen the lack of kindness in his heart. She conjures a powerful curse, transforming him into a hideous beast, his servants into household items, and the entire castle and all its surroundings into a dark, forbidding place, so that he will learn not to judge by appearances. The curse can only be broken if the Beast learns to love another and receives the others love in return before the last petal of the enchantress's rose withers and falls; if not, he will be doomed to remain a beast forever. As the years pass, the Beast sits in his castle wallowing in despair, convinced that no one could ever love him. Years later, Julian and his friends land in France, where the Oracle of Delphius says another member of the Council of Nine resides. They soon meet a young peasant woman named Belle and become quick friends with her. They also quickly dislike the ego-maniacal town hero named Gaston. Following Belle home, Julian and Alice meet her father, an eccentric inventor named Maurice and her younger sister, a stoic young warrior named Isabel. After finishing his latest invention, Maurice rides off to a local fair but becomes lost. After some time, he finds a castle, but is captured by The Beast. When Maurice's horse comes back without him, Belle, Julian and the others go out to find him. The trail leads them to The Beasts castle, where they find Maurice imprisoned. When they confront the Beast, Belle offers herself in trade for her fathers freedom, with Julian and the others staying with Belle. In a tour of the Castle, Belle, Isabel, Julian and the others inadvertently end up in the forbidden West Wing and Belle is scared off during a confrontation between Isabel and an outraged Beast. A pack of wolves soon chases after her, though she is saved by Julian, his friends and the Beast. This attack strengthens Belles relationship with the Beast and allows Isabel to open up to Julian and the others. While everyone prepares for a party to be held one night, they discover a stained glass window in the castle, depicting seven figures in a forest leading an army against a Chinese clad sorcerer. In the middle of the party, Belle discovers that her father is sick and dying while trying to search for her. To everyone's surprise, The Beast allows Belle to go to him, releasing her. While Julian and the others go with Belle, Isabel stays in the palace with the Beast, hoping to comfort him. While the Belle cares for Maurice, Gaston declares him insane and tries to have him locked up. When Belle shows the villagers proof of The Beast, Gaston's jealousy causes him to rally the people against him, locking the others in the house. Following them, Chip frees them with Maurices machine. In the ensuing battle, the servants manage to drive the mob away. Meanwhile, Gaston fights The Beast, though the Beast is too depressed to fight and is nearly killed. However, the Beast regains his strength upon seeing Belle. After a heated battle, The Beast spares Gastons life telling him to leave his castle and never return. When the Beast climbs back up to the balcony where Belle is waiting for him, Gaston sneak up from behind to stab him, though Isabel , noticing this, throws herself in front of The Beast, saving his life, but fatally wounding her. In a final act of fury, Isabel causes Gaston to lose balance, falling into the chasm below. Major Events Category:Episodes Category:Season 1